1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to additive manufacturing techniques, and more particularly to build plates for additive manufacturing techniques like powder bed fusion.
2. Description of Related Art
Additive manufacturing techniques such as stereo lithography and powder bed fusion are commonly used to produce three-dimensional articles. Stereo lithography generally involves curing polymeric resins to form a designed shape. Powder consolidation typically involves a layer-by-layer consolidation of power using a focused energy beam such as a laser beam or an electron beam. Powder consolidation generally occurs by depositing a relatively thin layer of powder in the build area of a powder fusion apparatus. The focused energy beam is scanned across portions of the powder layer that correspond to a cross-section of the three-dimensional article being constructed. The focused energy beam consolidates the powder in the area scanned by the focused energy beam, consolidating the powder with underlying structure—typically by sintering or by fusion. Once fused the structure is displaced, generally by displacing a build platform, and additional powder disposed over the newly formed layer such that a successive layer may be consolidated with the newly formed layer. Once the final layer is fused to the underlying structure, the article is separated from the build platform. Removal of the article from the build platform may include filing, sawing, milling, spark discharge or other process, after which the build platform may be reworked for reuse in fabrication of a successive article.
Such conventional systems and methods of have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved articles and methods of making articles. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.